(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging and, more particularly, to a new magnetic resonance imaging method having angiographic applications.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) refers to the use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) for the specific purpose of examining blood vessels. MRA has many important clinical applications relating to the detection of blockages and other abnormalities that would otherwise require invasive procedure(s) to identify relevant information for diagnosis and treatment. The advantages of using MRI for MRA applications rests primarily on the basis of its non-invasive character and in the fact that it does not involve radiation and/or the use of potentially harmful contrast agents to perform the required tests. Currently, X-ray angiography is the standard technique used to detect stenoses in the artery but requires ionizing radiation and a contrast agent dye which can be damaging to kidneys.
Currently, all forms of MRA performed without a contrast agent are based on one of two physical principles: time-of-flight and phase contrast. However, the information gained from traditional MRA images does not typically provide enough information to replace existing angiographic testing procedures and the information gained therefrom. Specifically, traditional MRA techniques produce still-frame images whereas x-ray angiography produces cine images (movies) which portray the temporal filling of the blood vessels as the contraction of the heart pushes blood forward into the vessels.
Thus, there remains a need for an MRA based upon an MRI image that provides additional data and/or information for improved diagnostic testing without requiring invasive procedure, radiation, and/or contrast agents.